


This Could Ruin Everything I’ve Worked For

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had never wanted to be everything to everyone, but he wanted to be everything to at least one person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Ruin Everything I’ve Worked For

**Author's Note:**

> I was on a Dean/Lucifer writing binge, filling these for Comment_Fic and a few other meme's on LJ

Dean didn’t ask to be “The Righteous Man”. He didn’t ask for the weight of the world on his shoulders. He didn’t ask to have to know that someday, he may have to kill his little brother – not that he would. Maybe that’s why he’s here now, maybe that’s how he ended up with his back against the wall, cold lips against his as his finger’s tangled in medium-blonde hair, tugging and pulling, wanting to be closer.

Dean had never been one for relationships, he’d never wanted to be the “Family Man” he was happy being a hunter, and the prospect of kids was cool, but not something he’d shed any tears over. He knew he wasn’t a good guy to have as a boyfriend, or a husband. He was good at one-nighters, pretty women and drunken one-night-stand’s he’d never remember. It was lonely and cold and left an ache in his chest, but it was something he’d grown used to.

So how had he let him get so close, so under his skin that he trembled at the thought of him leaving, that the press of flesh against flesh might be the last. How did he become so attached to someone who by all logic shouldn’t be sliding that hand down his back, drawing him closer until they were almost one person. How had he let someone so close that he was pretty sure if he ever let go he’d fall and shatter.

A soft moan escaped his lips as a nip to his bottom one drew him out of his thoughts. He grunted when he was pushed into a dresser, one of the motel rooms, flimsy wooden one. He gripped at his shoulder’s allowing hands to wander to his hips, drawing him closer to the man who’d become his new drug. He gasped when the lips attacking his mouth moved to his neck, licking and sucking at the flesh there, most likely leaving marks.

He trembled when he pulled away, gripping at the wrinkled shirt and pulling him back, sealing their lips together once more.

He hated it, hated being so needy and clingy like this, and God knew he’d never been like this before, but he couldn’t let him leave; not yet. Instead he slid his hands into the man’s back pockets and squeezed his ass checks through them, smiling at the soft moan that escaped his throat.

“Dean.” The man spoke softly into their kiss and Dean bit, wanting to warn, to hurt because he knew what he was going to say; he couldn’t hear it. “They will be back soon, The Impala just pulled in. Do you really wish for them to see us like this? I do not mind, but do you?”

Dean closed his eyes and broke the kiss, placing his forehead against Lucifer’s, drawing him closer. “No.” it was soft, a whisper to his own ear.

He didn’t watch as The Devil pulled back and he didn’t watch as he kissed his forehead. He stood there, head bowed and eyes closed as the warm-cold body slipped away from him. He didn’t look up when he heard the tell-tale flutter of wings, or when the door opened, signalling Sam and Castiel’s returned as they talked adamantly about what ever human-thing Sam had shown him.

Dean had never wanted to be everything to everyone, but he wanted to be everything to at least one person. Sam had Castiel and Castiel Sam. Bobby had his alcohol and his books, and Rufus. Maybe that’s why being everything to Lucifer didn’t sound as bad as it should have.

He smiled.


End file.
